The Wheatley Experiment
by Kiba-DAT
Summary: After hurdling towards the earth and bursting in flames, Wheatley is commanded by GLaDOS to run an observation for Her. Why? He didn't even know himself. With his friends along his side, though, Wheatley is determined to do as told. Why? He still didn't know. However, he's been forced into a path, and he can't go back. Human!Cores/Spheres and Chelley involved.
1. Transmission

**Pairing: **Chell x Wheatley, Wheatley x Chell, Chelley, whatever you wanna call it.

**Will Be Told In: **Third Person…(Most of the time. Probably. Ohhh…I don't know. Just go with the flow guys! Since…I can't. OTL)

**Author's Note:** Ha ha ha nobody's going to read this. Anyways, Kibbles here, writing another story that I probably won't ever continue. But it's worth a shot. Besides, I'm going through a really long Portal phase that will probably last until I get out of high school. Or college. Or…you get the point. Ahh…So, go on. Read the story, friend.

**Disclaimer: **Portal, Wheatley, Chell, and any other characters from Portal belong to Valve.

**Other Important Notes: **If the test is quoted in ' - ' and is italicized, then it is the character's thoughts.

* * *

**The Wheatley Experiment**

**Chapter One:Transmission**

How he got _there_, he didn't know. Well, he might have known. Actually, he knew exactly how he got_ there_. But one thing was for sure…he was scared. Oh ho, was he scared. So, in an act of testing his memory, he reminisced on how he arrived at_ this_ place.

The once whole yet impaired core with dents, damage and a cracked blue optic had reached the atmosphere of earth, along with his space-loving companion. After landing like comets into _that_ area of earth, the two cores were knocked out, circuits fried and everything. They were torn apart from impact, yet were somehow repairable if you had the right genius minds.

The last thing the blue-optic core saw was white. That, and blue and orange. A little bit of black was in there, too. It didn't matter, though, for he would have to shut down due to his horrible, terrible, dreadful condition. The poor yellow-optic core was just as well as he was, too. After just seconds from the extremely rough landing, the two cores were down. Having your robotic pieces all over the place with your processor and transmitter barely connected to you isn't exactly what one would call a 'minor injury'.

So. There he was. A broken core sitting on an operational bench as She poked and prodded his insides that were now out. There were two robots helping out mindlessly with Her operations, grabbing tools and running back and forth between his operational bench and another's. He realized that it must have been his friend's bench. Pain would have surged through the both of them if they weren't so numb.

"Blue. Orange." Her voice boomed throughout the large room. "We're done here. Have you connected the cores' data with the human bodies' minds, correct?"

The two robots, one tall and one shorter, nodded anxiously.

"Good." She turned towards the torn apart blue-optic core, then towards the yellow-optic core. Nodding her metallic frame in a satisfied manner, she leaned back her mass towards the center of the room again. "Now this may hurt. Just kidding. It will hurt. And it will hurt a lot. And guess who's going first?"

If the blue-optic core wasn't torn apart, he would have glared at Her. But he would still be scared out of his mind, all the same.

"You, the moronic Intelligence Dampening core?" She swung her robotic body towards him, but then switched her attention towards his friend's operation bench, where he could hear faint sounds of sparking. "Or you, the space freak? Hm. Any volunteers? No? I thought not. It's not like any of you have a choice, anyway. You're going first, space freak. Blue, flip the switch connected to the second human subject."

The shorter robot nodded once more, and jogged off to the middle of the room, pulling a lever towards him. It brought up a chamber that stood up vertically. It was filled with some sort of green liquid and was lighted from the inside. However, that green liquid wasn't the only thing inside of it. There was also a human body floating in it's midst. At least, it looked exactly like a human body. It might have been, it might not have been. It was male, blonde, in it's young adult ages, and curled up in a position where one might confuse him for hugging his knees. His hair floated a towheaded fusion inside the liquid chamber, eyes closed and speechless. As if he were sleeping.

"Do you see this?" She asked them. "This is one of those dead subjects that I killed long ago. Well…not exactly dead, but not exactly living. Do you know what I mean?" She waited for a response, not getting one. "I figured not. You are both idiots. Anyway, ignoring your ignorance, this is a human body that I happened to preserve in the massacre. It's in good state, this human. I kept it just in case. And now it's yours, space freak. Isn't that nice? How nice of me. You should thank me after you scream from pain. Oh, that's right. You can't scream. Your voices are disabled. Oh well. I guess I won't have as much fun as I wanted to. Blue. Start it now."

The short robot stomped on a particularly large red button on the floor, sending jolts of electricity to both the blond human body and the yellow-optic's parts and pieces. Most of the electricity went towards the yellow-optic core's processor. It looked around in a panic, as if it wanted to run away or yell for help, but nothing came to except for static. The human body on the other side of the room suddenly opened his eyes and started screaming from inside the green liquid. It was barely audible, but it was obvious that he was in immense pain. He thrashed and pounded at the chamber he was placed in.

At that moment, the human's eyes were finally seen. They were an amber color, and were so…human. They were terrified, in pain, and showed panic of all sorts as he kicked and punched around him. He wanted the pain to stop.

Finally, after minutes of the muffled screaming, the experiment was finished. The yellow-optic core was no longer online, no longer operational. Dead. Like a used battery. The human, however, was very much alive. He shivered in the green liquid, his blonde hair covering his eyes as he leaned over, exhausted. He looked around him with those amber eyes, then looked at the blue-optic core. The blonde mouthed his name, and pressed his hands from inside the green liquid-filled chamber. He then said something about space.

"Oh look. It worked. How nice. It's your turn now, moron." She turned to the blue-optic core, and slid Her robotic eyelids across her own optic. "Let's hope you survive like your space friend. If not, then…boo hoo." Her voice was like neurotoxin to the blue-optic core.

"Orange. Flip the switch for the first human subject." She commanded. The tall robot obeyed and ran over to the blue-optic core's side of the room, pulling the switch towards her.

Another chamber filled with liquid appeared from the bottom floor. Instead of green liquid, though, this one was filled with purple liquid. The human body was very much different from the other one, besides the fact that they were both male, of course. This human body had hair that was more orange than red. It was obvious that he was quite the taller man, and he looked older than the other human, but not too old so that he had wrinkles and such.

"This one is yours. Another one of those human subjects." She said in her robotic tone of voice. "Orange. Start it." The taller robot nodded in response, walking over a button similar to the one the shorter robot had stepped on.

And it went on again. The blue-optic core wanted to shut its eyes and scream. Shout. Yell. Anything. But nothing, no sound was formed by the electronic jumble. However, the human body happened to react the same way the other one had. Panicking, pounding on the chamber's transparent and curved wall. His blue eyes showed fear and paranoia. The pain was overwhelming.

"Humans. So fragile and boring." She said bluntly after the process was complete. "All the same reaction. Release them from their chambers from the floor under and prepare them for our…test." Test. Test. Is that all she wanted to do? Maybe, but this was a different type of test. Oh yes, quite a different one indeed. She sent the chamber tubes down with the humans inside of them and sighed, going back to the center of Her own chamber-room.

"What's going on?" were the first words to come out of the blue-eyed human's mouth. He was being assisted by the shorter robot with the blue optic. He was the one who released him from the chamber filled with purple liquid.

The robot just continued helping the blue-eyed human by drying him off with a towel. The human narrowed his eyes, then looked around, not able to see anything but a blur. "AHHH! I can't see! Everything's a blob! Is there propulsion gel on my eye?" The robot just rolled it's eye at him and left towards another section of the white room. What bothered him even more was the feeling that there was something more…amiss. He did not feel the same. He felt…different. His body wasn't metallic and cold as usual. It was soft and warm. And he felt like he could move with more freedom than he could before. He crossed his arms and sighed.

Wait.

He crossed.

His arms?

Looking down at himself, he realized that he was no longer a metal sphere. He had skin. Flesh. That thing humans have.

So, he did the typical thing to do.

Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS! OH GOD, OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? OH GOD IT'S TERRIBLE! I CAN'T SURVIVE LIKE THIS! I CAN ALREADY FEEL MY DOWNFALL APPROACH ME AND—Oh thank you." He calmed down when the robot gave him a pair of glasses. They had no frame at the top side, and the lens were incredibly thick. The frames that surrounded the sides and the bottom portion of the lens were a metallic gray and black. Putting them on his face, the blue-eyed human blinked a couple of times. "Oh look! I can see! Thanks old chap!"

He was then handed a pair of light gray dress shoes. The kind of shoes that a male would wear in a wedding or something formal. However, blue-eyes didn't know much about these human things, so he had a bit of trouble. "So…These go on your feet, right? Um…Not very experienced here, you know? I've kind of been a robot without any limbs for most of my life. Well, all of my life until now. So errr…Feet, right?"

The robot nodded. He then gave him a light blue polo shirt and a white lab coat with the Aperture Science logo on it's back.

"Okay…This is a shirt…" The blue-eyed human pointed at the polo. "And this is a coat, right? Of course it is. Wait, are you making me choose? If so then I'd much rather have the one that looks less split apart. What? It's meant to be like that? And I'm supposed to put it over the shirt? Okay. I can do that." He reached for the polo shirt and the jacket, putting them on. "See? I'm not too much of a moron!" He stood up, and almost slipped.

The robot did what was commonly called a face-palm, and showed the blue-eyed human a pair of white underwear, boxers, and navy-blue pants.

"Oh. Right. Uh, pants and such. Forgot about those." He took them, and slid them on in hopefully the correct order. "It goes pants, then these shorts-things, and then these trousers." He then slipped on the light gray shoes.

The robot nodded his head.

"Good, good. What's next?"

The robot handed him a comb.

"…And what do I do with this? I've seen the humans use this before…Uhh…" He flipped it in his hand and squinted at it, as if he was thinking hard. "Oh! I got it." He started to comb his orange-red hair, fixing it into a style of his liking. "What do you think? Nice, eh? Pretty good for a person who's not human. Wait. Uh. That's debatable. I think I'm human. But I'm not human. I sure am human, though. Wait, I don't even know what's going on."

The robot let out an electronic sigh, gesturing for the human to follow him.

"Where are we going? I hope we're not going back to _Her_. I don't really have any good memories of _Her,_ if you know what I mean. Seriously, the things personality cores go through these days. It's mad." The blue-eyed human babbled on throughout the whole trip, hands in his pockets as he tried to adjust to his new form. Once they got back to Her chamber, they had found that the other human contained with his friend's 'data' was already there with the taller robot.

The other human, with the amber eyes and the yellow-optic core's mind, was wearing a yellow jacket with a white shirt. His pants were gray and his shoes were some type of running shoes, laces white and outlines yellow and black. He had no glasses, unlike the blue-eyed human.

"I figured you would come last." The large AI in the center commented stoically. "Your space freak friend got here even before you did. How stupid of you, moron."

"I am not a moron!" The blue-eyed human shouted, fists formed in place of his spread out hands.

"We've all heard that before. Now be quiet as I explain to you your punishment." She said tauntingly.

"Punishment?" He gulped.

"Yes. A penalty that is imposed on somebody for wrongdoing. You must really be an idiotic moron for me to have to explain that."

"It was rhetorical!" The human growled, his fists tightening.

"Sure it was. Now be quiet and let me explain what you two are going to do. I'm going to let you both out. Out of this facility. And you will test for me what it is like being…human. Learning things the way humans do. Their lifestyle."

"Once you let us out, how would you find out what we've been doing?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"That is where you two have to come back and report to me."

"What? Come back?"

"Once every week."

"Every week?"

"Yes you moron."

"Both of us? And I'm not a moron!"

"Yes."

"And report on our findings about humans?"

"Yes."

"It sounds a bit like you're making us alien spies."

"Sure. Why not? Put it that way. Now get on with it."

"What—Hey, wait a second. How are we going to go around? With no money and everything we—"

"Check your pockets."

"Which ones?"

"You idiot."

"Shut up, I'm not an idiot!" He straightened his arms and felt something poking out of his lab coat's right pocket. He reached his hand in, and found a brown leather wallet. Opening the wallet, he found that it was packed with money. He looked up at Her suspiciously. "Where did you get all of this?"

"You get things by killing people with neurotoxin." She said tolerantly. "Now go. Blue and Orange, take them out."

The tall and short robots escorted the two humans outside, one of them yelling out "SPAAACE" as they did so. Once they were outside the building, pushed out of the shack, they were left there near an empty street and a field covered with green, swaying grass. The skies were as blue as the Aperture symbol on a Weighted Storage Cube, just better, and with light, fluffy clouds jotting its scenery. The two had never seen anything like it before. Well, at least, not right in front of them.

"We're outside…" The blue-eyed human muttered.

"Not space?" The amber-eyed human tilted his head.

"Nope...Definitely not space."

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys recognize the characters. Also, prepare for the plot holes and improper grammar. And um...I love reviews.


	2. Actions

**Pairing: **Chell x Wheatley, Wheatley x Chell, Chelley, whatever you wanna call it.

**Will Be Told In: **Third Person

**Disclaimer: **Portal, Wheatley, Chell, and any other characters from Portal belong to Valve.

**Author's Note:** Please read this. I need EVERYBODY to read this. Please? Alright. It's very important. Okay, let's start over…Hello there friends. Are you reading this? Nowai. Um, anyways, we meet again. Today I want to dedicate this chapter to two people. **VanillaCoffeeCream** for being my first reviewer for this story, and **EggplantWitch** for giving a tremendous and awesome review. Anyways (stupid habit of mine…saying 'anyways' too much…), I want to push a few things out of the way.

-**Yes. The plot of this story is very cliché**. But I have some twists and turns that I'm going to add in this story, so I hope you stick around for another chapter or two! Warning: The way Wheatley and Space meet Chell will also be cliché and overused, but all the good ways were taken, so I'm really sorry! My creativity is down the drain in the start of this.

-**Please point out any grammatical mistakes of mine.** I'd be glad to change it if the reasons are relevant.

-**I do have a very unhealthy habit of rushing things, so if I go too fast (which I know I will), please scold me**. I know this chapter goes too fast as well, but I have a limited amount of time and a shizload of stuff to do. I'm really sorry!

-**I am NOT going to make Wheatley an absolute, total, complete idiot. **Mother of all that is good and bad, this has to be the most important note ever in this story. He is going to have at least some amount of common sense. Before you turn on me and start to throw hate comments at me, I want you to stick around for a sentence. Reconsider his behavior in the game. He knew what apples were. He knew what jumping was. It's only natural if he knows how to put trousers, pants, and boxers on or how to walk. If he was built inside the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, then he was bound to figure out _some _things. There used to be humans there too. Plus he hung out with Chell. Who was human. And knew how to walk. And jump. And hold things. Now I know he's supposed to be a moron. But I'm not going to make him so stupid that he doesn't know how to hold objects or use his arms and legs or talk. He will have trouble adjusting to his new body. He will have a lot of trouble. And he will have to learn how to socialize and fit in. And he will be very awkward and questionable. But if you like the ridiculous, daft, brainless, and blank Wheatley, then I suggest you stop reading this story. I really, sincerely do.

**Other Important Notes: **If the test is quoted in ' - ' and is italicized, then it is the character's thoughts.

* * *

**The Wheatley Experiment**

**Chapter Two: Actions**

'_Okay. So, first things first. Space and I crashed from space and ended up in parts and pieces. Then we were picked up by the short blue-optic robot the tall orange-optic robot, and were set up for an experiment that GLaDOS had ordered them to participate in…Then our minds were transported into human bodies. After that we were told to do human research with these bodies? God…Why am I taking orders from Her, anyways? I'm free. We're free. But…in this form…It's like the most difficult test chamber in existence.' _Wheatley, using his new hand and arm, rubbed his forehead. A basic human instinct, he recalled as he walked down the black surface of the white-dashed street. With each mindless and yet careful step, he realized that nobody could blame him for being more confused than usual. There was too much to take in, and it all went by too fast for the former-core to absorb all at once. He was positive that he missed a few important details in his backstory, too. However, before he could review what had happened to him and his friend for yet another four or five minutes, the amber-eyed, space-loving young man with his yellow hoodie had started to speak as his head and eyes darted around in all sorts of directions.

"I like earth. Earth. Yes earth. Space is too big. No space. Don't like space. Hey. Hey. I like earth. Don't want space. We should go visit space. Then come back to earth really fast. No we should stay here. Yes. Earth. Home. Wheatley. Home. Home with Wheatley."

"Alright mate, I think we both get that you don't like space anymore…As I've said for the twentieth time." Wheatley rubbed his head harder, hoping that his newly found headache would go away. He didn't know exactly how this 'headache' worked, to be honest. He didn't even know where he was headed. One thing was for sure, though. He and his friend were in deep trouble.

"How about we try and talk about something less obvious?" Wheatley said, fiddling the sleek leather wallet in his lab coats right pocket to try out his new hand and fingers. "What do humans do again? Besides solve tests and build things and such. And breathe. I know we have to breathe for sure." Scratching the back of his head as he spoke, he kept speaking. "Don't humans consume things? I hope it has nothing to do with neurotoxin. That would be bad, now wouldn't it? Wait a moment; of course it would be bad. All those people died because of that nasty stuff. Oh, hey, look! Moving…things! I uh…I can't make them out…"

While Wheatley was busy talking and squinting at the moving objects, Space had already run ahead, as if he already fully adjusted to his human body. He was headed towards the high-speed things, yelling something that had an 'ar' sound to its end. Wheatley had wondered what the word could be. What moved fast and ended with an 'ar'? Stars don't really move all that fast. Far isn't the word. War didn't always go too fast either. Maybe it was par? No, that wouldn't make sense.

Then he got it.

"Cars!" Wheatley cried out, having a proud epiphany. "That's what they are. Odd…Space was able to figure it out before me." His eye twitched for a second there at the thought. And there Space was, running towards those wondrously swift automobiles like the free spirit he was. How he got to adapt to his new form was just a bunch of shenanigans to Wheatley. He barely knew what his glasses were for. At least Space looked like he was having fun running. How nic- Hold on a second. Space. Running towards the cars. Cars that would very much crush these fragile human bodies.

…Bollocks.

"Space! No! Stop!" Wheatley shouted hastily at his friend as he sprinted towards the amber-eyed human's direction, tripping and being delayed constantly because he wasn't fully amended to the function of his legs yet. How could he be so careless? Space was headed right for those cars as the barmy fellow he was, and Wheatley didn't fully realize it until later!

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaars!" Space yelled out once more. His voice was quite ecstatic as he continued to run towards the course of the cars that zoomed vertically across the road. As much as Wheatley 'cared' for his friend, he couldn't help but feel that Space was a bit too enthusiastic. Okay, way too enthusiastic.

"Space! Stop it!" Wheatley continued to yell desperately. His lungs started to give out. Cores didn't rush much, you know? They had management rails to move around. And despite his frequent attempts to stop his comrade, Space just wouldn't stop running. He kept going, so Wheatley did too. Fortunately, Wheatley was able to catch up to him somehow, but not soon enough to get Space off of the road. By the time Space was in Wheatleys reach, a single white car was dashing in their direction. "NO!"

Wheatley's eyes shut themselves tightly as he tackled Space, impulsively pushing him out of the way as his left hand covered the back of Space's head. He braced for any form of impact. The white car swerved to its left, breaks stomped on by the alert driver's foot as it abruptly came to a standstill, wheels rolled onto the grass. The airbag was released onto the driver's face, protecting the stranger's head.

"Augh…" Wheatley groaned, rolling over to his knees. He hurriedly and weakly pulled Space towards the grass, off the road where it was safer. When he did so, the blue-eyed man lied down in the swaying grass, spreading his arms and hands out as he started hoping for his processo—erm, heart to calm down. Unluckily, a sharp pain sprung through his right hand, only making his heartbeat quicken.

"GAH! What the heck? Oh god! I'm hurt! My handl—I mean—I mean my h-hand! It's leak—I mean…Augh, you get it!" He exclaimed, gripping his right wrist with his left hand as he clenched his teeth. His right hand was cut, and a sort of crimson liquid was pouring out of it. Blood. His wound was dirty and a shard of something transparent and sharp hung by one of the ends of it. He was injured. Only twenty or so minutes with this body, and Wheatley had already managed to get in another life-or-death situation and get injured. He had a sour look on his face as he observed the cut he had received. He didn't know that humans also got as hurt as cores did. At least Wheatley knew that you could repair technology and broken structures in a short amount of time, but he also knew that humans took a longer time to repair themselves. Sure, it was nice that they could fix themselves up naturally, but naturally also meant slowly. He started to panic, thinking that his hand would have to hurt this much for more than another minute.

Then he felt a presence behind him. Something was looming over him, behind him, boring their eyes into his back. Wheatley turned around, gulping as he did so. His eyes went from the stranger's feet to their face. He had observed this stranger in a fraction of a second. Well, at least, for as long as he looked at her. Yes, her.

She was…female, if that wasn't obvious. Her hair was a sort of dark chocolate brown, tied back neatly, as her eyes shone an icy gray. She wore a sort of thin, plain gray sweater with a hood and white strings hanging symmetrically it nearby the section of her neck. Two white, fabric stripes ran across her two long sleeves. Her hands were placed in her front pockets as her black Converse shoes tapped the grass. Her dark blue denim pants were a bit wrinkled. She stared at Wheatley with a familiar gaze. This lady…

"Uh…" Wheatley blinked multiple times. "Were you the one who…"

The woman shoved her thumb in the direction of the white car. One of its tires was dug into the dirt of the edge of the field. However, she kept her stare directed towards Wheatley.

"Oh, y-your car! Of course…Um, what is it that you need?" Wheatley chuckled nervously, standing up and looking over at the automobile, distracted by the lady and his injury at the same time.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him, as if she expected him to know what to do. In the end, it did take a while for blue-eyed Wheatley to figure out what she meant, but he eventually figured out what she wanted him to do. 'A while' meaning five or six minutes.

"Ah, I see! Yes, well, my friend and I will help you get your car back on the road…" Wheatley instinctively pushed his glasses up to his face, regrettably using his injured hand. He had unconsciously flexed it whilst pushing the clear 'optics' up. "Come over, Space." He gestured for his blonde friend to come over towards the car with him.

"Car! Let's push it on the road! Yes? Yes? It goes on the road! On earth! Here! At home!" Space eagerly cheered, sprinting over to the lady's car. The gray-eyed lady narrowed her eyes at Space, as if calculating something in her mind.

"Alright. Here we go then," Wheatley approached the car, taking another five or so minutes to figure out how exactly to get the car out of the dirt. Grabbing the lower portion of it with his left hand and pushing with his chest and right hand, Wheatley planted his feet into the ground and shoved as hard as he could. Space went on and on about pushing the car, looking more like he was having fun than he was trying. "Hup!" Wheatley grunted.

"Push the car! Push the car! Hey hey! Keep pushing the car!" Space smiled sweetly as he copied Wheatley's movements. In due time, the two males were able to get the lady's car out of the ground and back onto the road. Wheatley and Space simultaneously wiped sweat off of their brow with the back of both of their left hands, different expressions on their faces. Wheatley seemed tired while Space looked as happy as can be.

"We did it! I knew we could do it. I helped. I helped a lot. Let's walk around!" Space grinned, pulling Wheatley's injured hand. "I'm bored! Let's go walk!"

Wheatley winced, taking his hand away. "Hold on there mate! That hurt!" He frowned, holding his wrist with his left hand again as he pulled them towards his chest. "Augh…Well…Anyways, lady…" Wheatley looked over at the woman who was headed towards them. "Sorry about all this trouble. See, my friend here is—W-What are you doing?"

The woman with the gray eyes had taken Wheatley's injured hand in her own, gently turning it and observing it.

"Hey, b-be careful!" Wheatley shouted, afraid that she would make his wound worse. He never had any other physical contact with humans besides…besides that one lady with the Handheld Portal Device. Nonetheless, Wheatley had hurt her...So according to carna or karma or whatever you called it, it would only make sense if this lady right in front of him jabbed a knife in his hand. This lady did no such thing though, and plainly looked about his wound. She then let go of his hand, her eyes tracing back to his after she walked towards her car. She opened the passenger door in the front and one of the car doors in the back, staring at them.

"Um…What?" Wheatley tilted his head comically, not getting this…'human lingo'.

"Go inside! Lady wants to help! Help your hand!" Space called out in his usual hyper manner. Wheatley and the woman looked over at him. "Go inside car! Wants to help! Lady wants to help!"

"Help? Is this true, lady?" Wheatley returned his view to the gray-jacket-and-eyes-combo lady, blinking.

She nodded bluntly.

"Really? After we got your car stuck and everything?" Wheatley rose an eyebrow, feeling suspicious, but all his feelings about such suspicion were blocked away from the periodic sting of his hand. Instead, he decided to trust her completely for the time being. "Okay, thank you, alright, let's get inside then, Space. No need to keep the lady waiting, ah ha ha ha…" His laugh was nervous and hasty.

"Get inside the car! Inside the car! Inside the lady's car!" Space continued to exclaim, hopping inside the back seat voluntarily. His choice of seating shocked Wheatley a bit, but he just furrowed his eyebrows for a nanosecond, and stepped inside the passenger seat.

The lady shut her car door after she took her seat in front of the wheel, and strapped herself with her seatbelt. She then waited for a few moments, not doing anything but tapping her fingers on the black wheel. Wheatley looked around awkwardly, staring down at his hands. When he decided to take another glimpse at the lady, he noticed that she had been watching him. Another sign that she was waiting for him to do something.

"So…What happens to be the matter?" Wheatley's eyes darted around, feeling uncomfortable under her gape. "Is the other wheel stuck this time? You want us to push it again? We can do that. It's not much trouble, is it, Space?"

"Let's go let's go! Bored, I'm bored." Space managed to say randomly, draining down after his last few words. It didn't take too much effort.

Wheatley then looked back over to the lady, who was pointing at the open door beside Wheatley, then towards the door beside Space. She then opened the door to her side, and closed it again, signaling what to do.

"…" Wheatley squinted at his door, trying to comprehend what she had implied. "Ah! Yes, yes, the door. Right. You can't drive a car with the doors wide open, now could you? I knew that. Uh, Space. Close your door, alright mate?"

"Closing the door! Still bored. Sitting in this car is boring. Let's go!" Space pouted after he closed his car door loudly, slamming it towards him. Wheatley practically did the exact same thing, except he didn't yell out anything. The lady flinched.

"Are we good now, miss?" Wheatley asked, shaking his hand a bit with a smile.

She pointed to her seatbelt, shaking her head.

"What? Your jacket?" Wheatley peered over, staring at a place where he probably shouldn't have been looking at.

She shook her head once more, and pinched her seatbelt to be more specific.

"Uh…That thing…We have to put it over us?" Wheatley pulled his glasses up, remembering how they helped make things clearer.

She nodded.

"Okay…" Wheatley looked over his shoulder, searching around for where the seatbelt started. After he found it, he pulled the metallic latch across his body, and rifled around for where the latch would connect to. After two moments or so of hunting for the placement of the metal latch, Wheatley finally found out where to put it. Being a core for most of his life, he didn't exactly know how to use a seatbelt. The lady was watching him, a bit skeptical. "There we go! How about it? Did I do it right?"

She slowly nodded.

"Good, good! That was easy. Although I don't really know what this is all about. Isn't it a little bit too much? Cars are meant just for travel, so these safety-sashes or belts are a bit overrated, don't you think? I mean, it would be much easier to get in and drive, right?" Wheatley babbled on, eventually telling Space to strap himself up as well.

A smirk appeared on the lady's face as she looked forward and put the car in gear.

Wheatley gripped the sides of his sleek black seat and gulped as the car started to move. Just seconds after they started to travel, he broke down in another long speech to avoid being so nervous. "S-So! Lady! Great day we're having, right? It's a nice day to hang around and all of that, yes. I mean, what with all the…stuff going on. You uh, you know what I mean?"

She just stayed quiet, and kept driving.

"Lady, lady! Hey lady!" Space suddenly blurted out. "Lady, I went to space! It was boring. It was too big. I like it here. I like it on earth. I like it here. Where home is! I like home! Much better than space!"

The lady formed an apprehensive look on her face.

"You'll uh…Have to excuse my friend." Wheatley chuckled as he fiddled with his collar, not understanding why it had to be folded down. "He can be a bit over-the-top and unpredictable. Scratch that, very much over-the-top and unpredictable. Might be hard to get used to, but hey, he's alright once you get stuck with him for a while. A long while."

The lady's expression then faded back into a small smile.

"Don't talk much, do you?" Wheatley sighed, receiving flashbacks of when he first met the lady with the Handheld Portal Device. Good memories, until he became insane with power. "You remind me of a friend that I used to have. She was really clever, that lady. Pretty too, when I think about it." He put his thumb under his chin. Was this action another human instinct? Well, whatever it was, he kept on chatting about the lady back at Aperture.

"It's funny, I never did figure out what her name was," Wheatley shifted in his place, trying to remember all the positive things that happened without remembering all of the negative memories. Unfortunately, the amount of negatives outnumbered the positives. "And the thing is, I hurt her, and I didn't even get to say that I was sorry. Guess life just isn't fair, eh?"

The lady said nothing.

"…It's going to be a long drive…" Wheatley muttered under his breath as he gradually leaned back.

"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" Space shouted as he sat up, his fluffy blond hair shifting as he did so.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said, cliché. Anyways, feel free to do what you like with reviews and such. I can't force them upon you all, so I'm going to base this off of will and the amount of free-time that I have. Now, the next section, I know at least some of you will be interested in. I finished this while watching Doctor Who, so if there are way more mistakes than there should be, then…You know the dealio.

**Regarding Human!Wheatley and Human!Space: **As you should know, I've described a basic appearance for both Human!Wheatley and Human!Space. However, I do have a hobby of drawing. Would you like me to draw a picture of what I made Human!Wheatley and Human!Space look like? If so, then please PM me or say so in a review! I'd be my pleasure.

**Regarding Cliché and Cheesy Story-Plot-ness:** I wasn't able to provide the twists that I want to include yet. Stories need time to progress, and I can't do much in this position at the moment. The next chapter might have a twist or two…It might not. To find out, stay tuned! Or updated! Or whatever you want to call it. There is a lot of information about Wheatley's actions that will be explained in the next chapter, so yes, one of the topics on Wheatley's mind is why he pushed Space out of the way, just in case you're wondering or were about to storm on me for that.


	3. Injury

**Pairing: **Chell x Wheatley, Wheatley x Chell, Chelley, whatever you wanna call it.

**Will Be Told In: **Third Person

**Author's Note:** Hello again, friends! I've taken reviews to heart this time, and I'm going to try my best to make things better, and by that I mean…well, you'll just have to see yourself, now don't you folks? I'm glad you stuck around!

**Disclaimer: **Portal, Wheatley, Chell, and any other characters from Portal belong to Valve.

**Other Important Notes: **If the test is quoted in ' xxx ' and is italicized, then it is the character's thoughts.

**Your Treat: **[[ f a v . m e / d5g1vp6 ]] Put everything inside the parentheses together. Not with the parentheses. Just the inside.

* * *

The Wheatley Experiment

Chapter Three: Injury

The ride through the dull yet sleek, white-dashed road was lengthy and uneasy. Sure, the gray-eyed lady's driving was fine and all, but every now and then, Wheatley would try and talk about some sort of odd topic. However, he rarely got a response, and when he tried to talk to Space, nothing would get accomplished. He found this as no surprise.

So, to pass the time, he gazed upon the scenery as they zoomed past the wheat fields. They were a few miles away from the run down shack that lead into the dreaded Aperture Science Enrichment Center, and were headed towards some place that Wheatley couldn't make out. All he saw in front of him as he sat in that car was the sky, utility poles, and the swaying wheat fields that surrounded the road. There were no turrets, no panels. No Weighted Storage Cubes, no Material Emancipation Grills. This appeared to bore him, but he had no choice but to keep thinking for amusement. Besides, this outside world was something new…ish.

And so, Wheatley continued to make an effort to kill time by contemplating on what he did recently. Before they met this lady, Wheatley had ran quite a long distance for Space, which was extremely close to not working out so well, considering the fact that he _almost_ wasn't fast enough to save him. Running was hard work, what with all the breathing and such. Wheatley had managed to avoid his friend from getting run over, but the thing is, he couldn't understand why he acted like that. Wheatley knew that they were friends, but to jump in front of a car to save him? As a core, he was sure that he would have hesitated. But at that time, at that moment, when he realized that his friend was in danger, he just had the strongest will to be heedless and rash. He knew he was going to get hurt. But he didn't care anymore. He ran faster and faster…Just to protect the amber-eyed young man. The more he thought about his actions, the more he got confused. Was this him? Was it truly on impulse? Or was it because it was…human?

"How long is this? How long will this ride be? I'm bored. Let's go faster! Faster!" Space said eagerly, his arms flailing back. The tips of his fingers grazed the top of the car. All the gray-eyed lady did, though, was go faster by one or two miles. This seemed to be enough to silence the impatient young man, for he calmed down for what would be a couple of minutes.

Wheatley felt his face move to a frown once more. His eyes drifted off towards his hands, which lay in his lap. His injury wasn't that bad, now was it? He thoughtlessly poked the filthy wound, yelping out in pain after he did so. He had forgotten that human injuries were as bad, if not more, than technological ones. When would he learn?

The gray-eyed lady gave him a strange look, but focused back on the road afterwards.

Wheatley felt heat rise to his cheeks when she glanced at him with that expression on her face. He felt embarrassed. Whatever this heat was, it made him even more nervous. He inhaled deeply, giving an even exhale. This was probably another human thing that he didn't know about. All the things he knew about humans were mostly external, not internal. He didn't know how headaches worked; he didn't know how this heat-to-cheeks-thing worked. He felt so ill-informed.

He also felt extremely dense for trusting a complete stranger. He had gotten in a car with a mysterious person—who just so happened to remind him of the lady from Aperture Science—without thinking straight, and he wasn't even sure if Space was correct about her wanting to help him. But he was in so much pain, and was so confused. He felt like he had no other choice but to trust the first person he saw out in these open fields, and that first person happened to be this lady. Consequently, Wheatley's attention turned towards the lady herself.

She was very quiet. Very, very quiet. Every moment or so she would let out a cough or a deep breath, but all in all, she was as mute as the lady back at Aperture Science. They even looked alike. Same dark chocolate-colored hair, same eyes, same figure…The only difference was their clothes. That, and the fact that the lady next to him wasn't sweaty and bruised and dirty. Oh well. Most humans looked alike to Wheatley anyways.

Actually, now that Wheatley thought about it, he didn't tell this lady his name, and she didn't tell him her name. He felt inclined to ask, but what if she didn't respond? Well, he would just have to find out, wouldn't he?

"So, luv," Wheatley started out, fumbling with his seatbelt, or as he liked to call it, his seat restraint. Before he continued, he thought for a second, something that he rarely did. He didn't really foresee any real danger in telling anybody his real name. Besides, it looked like this lady didn't know him, and he wasn't able to think of any better names on the spot. "How about them names, eh? Erm, wait wait wait, wrong way to start this out. Let's have a do-over, shall we? Alright? Alright. My name's uh, Wheatley. That's my friend Space." He wanted to hurt himself after realizing that he didn't consider renewing Space's name.

"That's me! Space. Space core. Me core. The me core. Space core!" Space smiled a big smile as he bumbled on from the back portion of the car.

"Uh, yep…His name is Space. His name is Space…Core. His last name is Core. Uh, strange surname, right? Ahahaha…ha…" Wheatley laughed nervously, pushing his glasses back up to his face with all four of his left fingers when they started to fall.

She then looked over considerately at Wheatley, as if asking for his surname.

"Oh, me?" Wheatley pointed to himself, accidentally poking his neck as he did so. After giving an odd grunt, he rubbed his throat and went on. "My last name…It's…It's uh…Wait, give me a second, it's on the tip of my tongue…"

'_Quickly Wheatley!' _Wheatley started to panic, his foot rapidly tapping the floor of the car. Another human instinct. _'Think of something, and think of that something right here, right now! You don't want anybody getting suspicious just yet! Oh come on, come on!' _

"It's also Core! Ahaha, what do you think about that?" Wheatley mentally slapped himself. "Same last name. Like we're family eh? It's a total coincidence, trust me. Anyways, moving on from us. What about you, luv? Your name happens to be…?"

The lady's lips moved slightly, ever so slightly. However, Wheatley wasn't able to make out her speech.

"Excuse me? Could you uh, repeat that again? Just once; I didn't hear it the first time. Things can escape me real fast," Wheatley blinked, scratching his cheek.

Her lips moved again, but Wheatley continued to feel as deaf as Beethoven.

"One more time. Just one more time, I promise." He felt embarrassed again for having to continuously ask, but hey, the lady needed to speak up so that he was at least able to make out a sound.

"…Chell."

"Oh," Wheatley nodded, repeating the name and pronunciation in his head so that he wouldn't forget it. She wasn't mute like the Aperture lady after all! And he couldn't really care less when it came to her last name, for he just needed something to actually call her by. "Well then, Chell, luv, it's a pleasure to properly meet you."

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll!" Space cheered happily from his seat, almost getting entangled in the seatbelts themselves.

Both Wheatley and Chell flinched.

"It's a wonder why I'm not completely deaf yet…" Wheatley mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Is this it?" Wheatley felt a soft backlash as the car came to a stop. Their destination had been a long way from Aperture, but he couldn't really say that that was a bad thing. They had followed quite a distanced road surrounded by more grass, which led them to a normal-looking cul-de-sac with a single house at the end. They had passed by several houses and buildings and sorts (those of which Wheatley and Space kept asking and gawking about), but Wheatley didn't expect to be taken into a place where the only 'neighborhood' you had was yourself and your house. They had parked up the small driveway, outside. "Is this your house here?"

The actual house itself was a sort of pale yellow, and looked to be about two stories. The above portion must have been the attic, for it had only one, circular window and was divided in two unequal parts of the house. The roof was formed in a triangular shape, with multiple, worn-out brown tiles placed upon it. The oak-wood front door of the house was more towards the left of the driveway, opposite of where Chell had parked her white car. Two white-framed glass windows were visible from the front of the medium-sized house. It looked very clean and neat, and so did the forest-green grass with its yellow dandelions popping up from its fields like turrets on an Aerial Faith Plate. They replaced what could be other houses surrounding the cul-de-sac. The whole area was surrounded by what one would be able to call 'emptiness', that is, if you ignored the utility poles and excess fields of grass.

As a response to Wheatley's questions, Chell nodded and took out her keys from their placement in her car. After taking off her seatbelt, she opened her door and exited out of her car naturally. Wheatley and Space, on the other hand, had a bit of trouble figuring out which thing did what. First, they locked themselves in. Then they unlocked the door. Then they locked themselves again. Eventually, after much unlocking and locking, they got themselves out of the car.

Chell was watching them, amused.

"Sorry about that!" Wheatley chuckled tensely, shutting his and Space's doors as he tried to think of some sort of excuse for his delay. "The uh…modes of transport are different from where we came from! Takes a bit of getting used to, you know?"

Space was chatting about as usual. "House! This is Chell's house! I like it. Let's go inside, I want to go inside. Can we go inside? Yes, yes. Please say yes."

"Don't be rude, Space," Wheatley whispered to his comrade, nudging the blonde's arm. He didn't want to anger Chell, or anybody for that matter.

Chell gestured for the two to come inside through the door, where she had started to lean on from the inside. She was waiting for them.

"Sorry again, just re-teaching my friend here some manners, isn't that right Space?" Wheatley looked to his side, smiling, but nobody was there. Funny, Space was just there a second ago. He looked back to the doorway, and saw that Space had already dashed inside. Chell was looking at Wheatley with a sort of smirk on her face. "…Alright, I got it. I can't be as fast as him at times." He walked through the doorway, Chell following him and shutting the door afterwards.

"House! I'm in a house. It smells nice. In a house with Wheatley and Chell." Space started to explore the openings of the house, avoiding and not going through closed doors, clearly amused.

Wheatley himself was greatly amused as well. He didn't really hate to admit it; being inside the Enrichment Center was nothing compared to being inside such a homely…home. Here it smelled nice. Sweet and…well, he couldn't really make it out (he was still getting used to his senses, including smell, of course), but he was sure that the Enrichment Center didn't smell as good as this. It also wasn't nearly as neat and inviting as Chell's home. There it had cracks and crumbling floors and walls, while here there were nicely painted white walls and smooth wooden flooring. Heck, comparing the Enrichment Center to Chell's house was like comparing a crap turret and a good ol' core. Not even worth the trouble.

The furniture was also quite the statement. It all matched and was to Wheatley's taste. A television set was placed in the living room, along with dusted DVD players and other electronic devices. A ceiling fan with three light bulbs hung in the center of the living room's roof, above a long, clear-top coffee table with black legs. It lay in front of a spotless white couch, looking as if it could seat three people. A gray rug was spread below the couch and table ending in front of the television set. Beside the coffee table was a gray-marble, unlit fireplace. It looked like it was barely even touched. Piles of burnt and lone wood sat in its center. To the opposite side of the fireplace, there was a clean window, framed with white panels. It gave a nice, open view of the outside world.

While Wheatley observed the living room, Chell patted his shoulder. This act caused him to turn around in an extremely alarmed fashion. The hair on the back of his neck stood up at her touch. "Oh god, it's just you," He foolishly put his left hand over his right. "You shoc—OW!" He forgot about his wound again. Shaking it and holding his right wrist again, Wheatley frowned. It had stopped bleeding profusely, but it was still bleeding. Chell seated him on the couch, placing a plain, white, slightly rusty metal box on the coffee table while Space stared out the window.

Wheatley gladly obliged to having been sat down, but the sting was just unbearable. "Well this isn't very good, now is it?" He asked rhetorically. "Um, you got anything in there to help or something? Because I'd really love some help. I really, really would." His gaze was switched from the white metal box towards Chell. But for all he knew, that box could contain syringes and knives that could make his injury worse!

"Please tell me that it's something to help…" He said meekly, eyes not able to drift off from Chell's.

She nodded, grinning ever so slightly. After hearing a sigh of relief from Wheatley, Chell opened the white metal box and pulled out multiple gauze pads, a number of circular cotton pads, a small bottle of medicinal alcohol, a couple antiseptic wipes, a roll of white bandage, a roll of medical tape, a pair of metal tweezers, and a small, toothpaste-tube-like antibiotic ointment. Wheatley's eyes narrowed nervously at the tweezers.

"And uh…Wh-What's that supposed to do?" Wheatley asked, backing away an inch or so. He was not comfortable. Not comfortable at all. Then again, who would be? "Please tell me you're not going to poke and prod around with that bloody thing."

Chell did not answer him. She only opened one of the square antiseptic wipe packages, and rubbed the tweezers clean with them. She made sure not to miss a single spot, sanitizing the tool with care. However, Chell's silence only made Wheatley feel more uneasy. He felt his insides churn. Reaching for his injured hand, Chell neared him. He gulped, but trusted her. Giving her permission to hold his hand, he tried to turn away, but the temptation was just unbearable.

Chell tested out the tweezers by pinching the air with them. Once she was satisfied, she started to work on his…sizeable hand (it was bigger than her own, that was for sure). There were small dark rocks in his four millimeter-deep cut, from the road, she supposed. The surface of the black, run-down road was quite rough and dirty, so glass shards and other dangerous parts were only naturally found. And it just so happened that a particularly sharp glass shard scraped open Wheatley's flesh.

"N-Now, be careful there. It's not like I don't trust you or anything," Wheatley started. "Well, actually, that's debatable. Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that, luv. Uh, you know what? J-Just ignore what I said, and be careful, please?" He hoped that he wouldn't anger her. Now that would be a mistake; upsetting the person who is attempting to help you heal up.

Chell just rolled her eyes, smirking for a millisecond as she continued to pull out the debris from Wheatley's wound. She managed to get it impressively clean, glass shards and small dark pebbles out of their sight and onto a folded paper towel. She placed the tweezers down on the same paper towel, and took one of the circle-shaped white cotton pads. Opening the bottle of alcohol, she placed the cotton pad on the opening and quickly flipped it, spreading just the right amount of the sanitizing liquid on it. She felt Wheatley flinch at the wet surface of the cotton pad, but started to clean the section around his wound.

"Careful now…" He muttered, breathing deeply.

She nodded and kept cleaning. She used up three alcohol-moistened cotton pads just for cleaning the surrounding dirt around Wheatley's hand, but at least his injury was clean from one section. The blood-stained cotton pads lay stacked neatly upon the table. Now, onto the more…painful part. Judging by her experience with him, Chell knew Wheatley was going to react poorly to her next action. Therefore, she had to be prepared. Sneaking a heavy exhale, she wetted another cotton pad, and looked up at Wheatley before she did anything else. Giving him a look that signaled something worrying, Wheatley nodded. He swallowed, not wanting to understand, but understanding nonetheless. This was going to hurt.

Chell patted Wheatley's wound with the alcohol. He sucked in a storm of air out of pain, quickly taking his hand away from hers.

"Y-You know, I think it's clean enough, actually," Wheatley chuckled apprehensively, pulling his hand the opposite direction of Chell. "So how about we leave it at that? I mean, it sure looks clean. That's enough, right? Right?"

She shook her head, reaching for Wheatley's hand again. He refused to give in, shaking his head. However, the concerned look on Chell's face just made Wheatley's fresh emotions mix up once more. He didn't want to feel the pain again, but he knew that it was for his own good. Groaning in hesitation, Wheatley stretched out his arm towards Chell, his injured hand along with it. He faced the other direction, hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much if he didn't look at the scene.

Chell waited a second or so before continuing the complete cleansing of the wound. She made sure that she had a good grip on him, not holding his hand anymore, but his wrist. By holding his wrist, she gained the ability to keep him and the wound still (without disturbing the physical wound itself) until she was finished with the decontamination session. And so, despite Wheatley's attempts to talk her out of it, Chell carried on with her voluntary work.

Once she was finished, Wheatley snuck a peak at what Chell was doing. Even though her eyes were off of his wound, her strong hold of him was still there. She had done a good job keeping him together, even though he felt inclined to pull his hand back again. Her gray eyes flickered over to his face, as if she was thinking about something serious, but she eventually turned back to his wound. Chell gently squeezed the tube of antibiotic ointment in her right hand, lining its white, paste-like contents around and on Wheatley's cut.

Clearly not approving of the 'extra pain', Wheatley furrowed his eyebrows. "Is all of this really necessary? Are huma—uh, we, are _we_ really this fragile?"

Chell did not answer again. Instead, she gave him a baffled look. Clearly, she was observant. Was she suspicious? Probably. Was she losing trust in him by each word he spoke? It'd be no surprise if that was a yes. Was she going to kick him out of her house after she was done? Doesn't sound too out of the ordinary. Yet she still carried on with Wheatley's treatment. Taking two gauze pads from a small stack, she placed them carefully upon his now sterilized cut. He allowed her to do so, feeling that she was almost finished. Chell then used the roll of bandage, wrapping his hand and the gauze pads down as she did so. She was watchful enough to know how tight to make the bandage. After she ripped the end of the bandage, Chell used a pre-torn piece of medical tape to keep it in place. She made sure to tape the bandage with confidence. Just like that, she was finished with him.

"D-Done yet?" Wheatley raised an eyebrow at Chell, quite the comical look on his face. His blue eyes shined with doubt and anxiety.

She nodded, putting all of her supplies back into her white metal box.

"Oh, finally!" He cheered, suddenly bursting out in a sunny smile. "That was torture. I mean, I've been through a lot, but that was just plain terrible. I don't ever want to get hurt again. Ever."

"Wheatley, Wheatley. Hey. Hey Wheatley." Space, who was unusually quiet during the whole treatment, called. He had walked up to Wheatley, amber eyes less crazy-looking than accustomed to. His hands were placed inside the pockets of his trousers.

"Yes, Space?" Wheatley looked up to his friend, not actually having to raise his head too far.

"Space is sorry. Sorry for hurting Wheatley. My fault. Sorry." Space said in a shockingly docile manner. He was frowning and was looking downwards, towards the floor. It was totally out of character for Space; or at least, that was what Wheatley thought. The apology was out of character enough, but the way Space had said it was just astonishing.

"It's alright. No, really, it's quite alright mate. Maybe you can be a tiny bit more careful next time, but uh, all in all, it's alright." Wheatley said, giving his friend a thumbs up. He then stared down at his own gesture, appearing surprised. Huh. So some of these 'human things' came naturally, hm? And to his further surprise, Space had given him a thumbs up back, along with a huge grin.

"Yes! Careful. Careful and no running into cars! No running into cars." Space beamed at Wheatley, his hands now out of his pockets. He then looked around him, eyes darting all over the place. His head tilted, shifting the blonde hair on his head. "Where's Chell? Lady? Chell? Quiet lady? Where?"

Wheatley, who was suddenly stupefied, searched for Chell. She wasn't in the room anymore, and neither was her white metal box. Where had she gone? And why didn't Wheatley notice before Space did? Then again, Wheatley was usually the last to notice everything. Well, most things. The majority of things, even. He sighed.

"That's a good question," Wheatley stared at his bandaged hand. While Space babbled on about where Chell might be and what he saw outside of the window, Wheatley had started to think again. _'Strange,'_ he thought. _'The way she held my wrist and hand…It feels like…Déjà vu. It must be nothing…But it has to be something. Hmm…No, I'm just hallucinating or something like that. It happens to humans, too. Like a malfunction, if I'm not mistaken.'_

"Chell is back!" Wheatley heard Space yell. But something was amiss. Space's voice sounded more unstable than usual. He sounded scared, worried, and he had backed away towards the window again. His back pressed across the transparent panel.

"What's wrong, mate?" Wheatley glanced over to his companion, wondering what was going on inside the blonde's head. "There's nothing wrong with Chell coming back." He turned his body around, away from Space, about to say a few more words, but was interrupted by the stunning silver blade pointed to his chest.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What in the HELL are you doing with THAT THING, lady?" Wheatley shouted, almost falling off of the couch. He tried to back away as far as he could, but the knife only neared him with every moving inch. Chell, as the wielder, gripped the handle of the knife tightly, a firm glare plastered upon her face. Her gold gray eyes bored into Wheatley's ocean blue ones, signaling the words "fear me".

"Chell! Lady! Lady with the portal gun! Don't hurt me, don't hurt Wheatley!" Space cowered over, pressing himself further upon the window.

"Lady with the portal gu—Space, stop talking nonsense!" Wheatley yelled, gritting his teeth. This was serious, and was no time for joking around! He knew he shouldn't have trusted this strange lady who just so happened to look exactly like the woman from Aperture. This strange lady who just so happened to have the exact same icy gray eyes, the exact same dark brunette hairstyle, the exact same Aperture Laboratories tank top, and the exact same personality as the woman from…Aperture…Hold on a second.

"Oh, bloody hell."

* * *

**A/N:** Done and done. Tell me what you think. I tried to make improvements with this chapter, which is why it took longer to type up than the other two. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned.


End file.
